1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an image output method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical exercises aiming to maintain or improve health, enhance athletic ability and so on are performed on a routine basis today. Jogging, walking, cycling, swimming or the like is among examples of such physical exercises. As techniques to support exercise of a user, there are techniques to measure biometric information of a user doing exercise, techniques to manage measured information, techniques to recommend some type of exercise to a user and so on. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-291952 discloses a technique that delivers exercise program data indicating the content of exercise recommended based on physical data of a user from a server to a wrist watch of the user, so that even a person with no expert knowledge on exercise can do appropriate exercise.